The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster novi-belgii×Aster dumosus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kiastgrana’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Aster cultivars with uniform growth habit, freely branching habit and attractive ray floret color.
The new Aster plant originated from a cross-pollination in September, 2004, in Gensingen, Germany of Aster novi-belgii ‘Jenny’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent Aster dumosus ‘Kassel’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany in September, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster plant by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany in June, 2007. Asexual reproduction by vegetative tip cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.